I'm Here
by lovethebroken
Summary: Finished...Post Grave Danger, SPOILERS. Sara goes to Nick's for a heart to heart talk...Short and sweet fic. Kinda fluffy at endNS
1. Chapter 1

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sara pulled up in front of Nick's house. She turned off the engine and starred at the door. She felt tears come to her eyes as she pictured him in the coffin again. She shook her head as she looked back down. She wanted to go in and pore out her heart to him, but she couldn't. She wasn't good at the emotional things of life. She had tried the expressing of feelings before, it didn't work. All she knew is that when she saw Nick in the coffin her heart broke then shattered into a million pieces. The last three months they had been supportive of him. He had been off and was to start back to work next week. Ecklie agreed to put the team back together. She didn't know if she could work with him or not. He needed to know her feelings. How this event in his life had affected hers too. She began to open the door and then stopped. What if he doesn't feel the same way? She can't take rejection again. No. She wasn't going to do it. She stuck the key back into the ignition and put the Denali in drive.

XOXOXO

Nick sat still on his couch. He was watching 'The Lone Ranger' reruns. He loved the series as a kid. He parents bought him the set to watch during recovery. This was the first time he had even felt like watching them. For the most part, he would just sleep or read. The crew came over at least once a week. Maybe not altogether but they did all manage to visit. Everyone was the same, pretty much, except Sara. She was different to him. She was quieter, if that was even possible, and she was more withdrawn. She would bring food and a movie to watch. Last week she brought Indian and a western, 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly."

He smirked, she had fallen asleep on his couch during. He let her stay, but before he even woke the next day, she was gone. She didn't say anything or even leave a note. That was the last he had heard from her. His head shot toward the door as he heard the knocking. He had been jumpy for the past months. He was trying to become more relaxed though. He stood slowly, "Comin."

He went to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. They said they all had things to do. He opened the door and found Sara standing with her hands shoved deep in her pockets and her head down. He studied her for a brief moment, "Sara?"

She was reluctant to look up but did. His face softened dramatically as he saw the evidence that she had been crying, a lot. Her face red and swollen face and eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I shouldn't be…I'm sorry."

Nick watched her. She didn't move. Why wasn't she moving? She told her legs to move. She wanted to back to the comfort of her vehicle.

"Sara…are you okay?"

She fiddled with her keys, "Can I talk…or can I just say something?"

"Yes…do you…do you wanna come in?"

He offered trying to get her to look at him again. She shook her head no, "When you were kidnapped…we all tried so hard to find you…I tried…"

"Sara…," he said softly as she broke down. He reached for hand and she left him take it. He gently pulled her in and closed the door as she wiped her eyes and continued, "I tried to keep it together while trying to find you…I think I…I almost lost it. I didn't want…to…I didn't want to lose you..."

She broke down again and he pulled her into his arms. He soothed her as he caressed her hair realizing he was shedding tears also. "You won't lose me Sara. I promise."

She mumbled against his chest in between sobs. The words weren't all that clear but he knew what she was saying because his heart was saying it too, "You won't lose me Sara, I promise you."

He said it again with a more solid voice as he rubbed her back. He closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had some requests to continue on with at least one chapter and I delivered. Enjoy ya'll.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Next Day…

Sara arrived late to work. After the way she had acted at Nick's apartment, she was sure that he had told everyone that she was a wimp. She cried like a baby. Her reputation was known as the 'tough' girl around the lab. Sara could go through and do everything according to various opinions by certain people. She slowly walked to the lounge area where she could sit on the couch and think about what she had done as if she were a child. She felt that way. Since Nick's kidnapping and near death experience she did admit, to herself, she felt helpless. She hated it.

Everyone came in at one talking and laughing. Nick was the only one that was trying to fake it though. He saw Sara sitting on the couch quietly. Greg noticed this too, "Hey Sar…you're late. Hot date?"

Sara gave a fake smile but no answer. Nick swallowed down the last of his donut and sipped his coffee as he watched everyone interact with her or at least try to. Warrick sat down beside her, "You alright girl?"

"Are you sick?"

Sara looked at Catherine and then at Nick. He gave a comforting smile. Sara shook her head, "I'm just tired of pretending."

"Pretending what?" Greg said as he knelt down in front of her. Catherine sat down on the other side of her and rubbed her arm gently, "It's okay."

Sara now realized she had tears falling. Nick stood off to the side. He knew what was going on. After she showed up last night, they laid in his bed and he held her as she cried, talked, and then finally slept. When he woke this morning, she was gone. He understood though. The reasoning was logical, she was scared to death. Of course, so was he.

"That I can do everything."

Warrick put his arm around her, "We know that girl. Don't pretend with us. We're…family okay…no secrets."

Sara nodded into his chest as she dried her tears.

Nick watched Sara as she continued to stay on the couch although everyone was leaving. Sara turned and smiled nervously, "I look like a mess…"

Nick sat his coffee down and went to her. He leaned back as he settled himself onto the couch and pulled Sara to him. She leaned into him with her hand casually on his chest. She watched it rise and fall. She eventually found herself breathing with him. He smiled as he stroked her hair slowly, "I love you."

She sat up and looked at him. He let his smile fade as he looked down reaching for her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it lightly. She smiled at him and laid her head down on his chest again. She closed her eyes as she synced her breathing with his and whispered, "I love you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks ya'll for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the extra part of the short fic. Reviews welcome, Andrea


End file.
